


When moths reach the light - side stories -

by Salaka_chan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Because Dettlaff deserve some love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, blood and wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaka_chan/pseuds/Salaka_chan
Summary: These are oneshots, which refers to my main fic "Witcher - Moths are attracted to light".
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. The second first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I am suppose to do something for school, but... it just had to be done. 
> 
> Sorry I'm not sorry :| <3

The rattling of the wooden wheels across the paved road and loud voices woke the young woman from her peaceful sleep. Novigrad awoke from the slumbering silence of the night and began to prepare for another day of hustle and bustle. Merchants were already enthusiastically praising the quality and low prices of the goods they offered, while now and then a rooster crowed loudly. A few drunks, who were still suffering from the high alcohol consumption of the previous evening, lay motionless in the run-down side streets and were ignored by the city residents.

The young woman's blonde hair curled over most of the huge canopy bed. She yawned extensively and stretched with relish under the comfortably warm blanket before opening her eyes in confusion. "Dettlaff?" Her hand reached next to her into the void and the young woman's green eyes lost their dreamy glow for a brief moment. Normally, her day began, THEIR everyday life began together, to be precise, tightly embraced. The vampire usually woke up at the same time as she did and gently stroked Livia's back as a morning greeting, while he pushed his nose into her hair to be able to absorb the sweet scent of the woman in its entirety.

She had known Dettlaff for quite some time, but as a real couple they had only been together for a short while. Their journey through the country together had slowly but steadily brought them closer. His presence always filled her with bliss and a security she would never have thought to be possible. Moments like this proved to her how much she was attached to him. Her cheeks took on a subtle hint of redness as she thought about the effect of his closeness on her. She loved to lie in his embrace and press her body more firmly against his. Compared to her, he was huge and seemed to take the whole bed for himself, his muscular upper body being no less impressive.

Livia loved to tenderly traced the outlines of his muscles. Dettlaff usually inhaled the air sharply and at the same time strengthened his grip around her petite body while he watched her attentively. As in Oreton, the parts of the vampire's skin over which the young woman stroked, twitched noticeably. A gentle smile crept up on her lips due to this sensitive reaction. Her heart was beating much faster and she always had the faint suspicion that the vampire could hear it. But what the young woman loved even more was the moment when her finger ran along his broad shoulder, exploring his neck for a moment before she stroked his prominent chin. Her heart stopped for a few blows of bliss as she embraced Dettlaff's cheeks with her hands and the vampire's bright blue eyes looked at her with the most loving look she had ever seen from a being.

Dettlaff was uncertain. His former lover had betrayed him and was only after his power as a higher vampire. Tenderness was hardly exchanged during their time together and was limited to physical gratification. During their talks Dettlaff mentioned that Syanna also preferred not to see his vampire side. Why did Dettlaff stay with this woman? How could this one-sided love last so long? Her fingers clawed into the soft bedding. The damage that was done cannot be justified. Despite her loving gestures in everyday life, an insecurity regularly flickered in Dettlaff's eyes. He saw himself as a monster. But that was not all, he renounced his dignity as an individual and told her that she could use him as she pleased, as long as she didn't leave him!

Exhaling loudly, Livia threw back the blanket and rose from the seductively soft bed. The fresh morning air caused goose bumps on her body, with her little nipples clearly visible on her white nightgown. Lightly shivering, she closed the window and shut out not only the penetrating cold but also the increasing noise of the city. With a quick movement she slipped the nightgown over her head and stepped up to her wardrobe completely exposed. Her gaze scurried briefly to the large standing mirror next to the wardrobe and critically examined the presented image. Dettlaff mentioned that human bodies were not attractive for him. Should she be pleased with this statement or not? In terms of femininity, she was somewhat inferior to most other women her age. Her breasts were small and her hips were hardly inviting. Slim and developed like a small child! No wonder they had only slept together once before. The thought made Livia blink several times. Dettlaff had been gentle, yet it had hurt. As isolated tears ran down her face, Dettlaff let go of her while breathing heavily and collapsed desperately. He apologized several times that he had hurt her and said that this would not happen again. What exactly did he mean by this statement? Would his approach be limited to hugs from now on? Why did she have to start crying at that very moment?

Next to the standing mirror was a luxuriously upholstered chair, over the back of which was lying the vampire's red tunic. Hesitantly she stepped towards it and picked up the garment. Her gaze rested steadfastly on the fabric as she slowly lifted it up to her face. The smell of tonka beans filled her nose and subtly clouded her perception. Without thinking about it any further, she put on the tunic and looked at her reflection again. Her pale skin stood in stark contrast to the Bordeaux red. Filigree patterns were embroidered on the garment, giving it an extremely high-quality impression. Livia smiled when she noticed that Dettlaff's tunic ended just above her knee. He was really huge.

Furthermore Dettlaff always wore it buttoned up to the neck. With skillful movements she also closed the tunic and pulled the silver necklace, to which the sphaera sensum was attached, over the fabric. A bright shimmer filled the sphere, but before the young woman could think about the color, red mist enveloped her body. Her heartbeat accelerated instantaneously while her cheeks were burning. Dettlaff materialized in front of her and caused Livia to retreat in uncertainty.

"Dettlaff!" She embarrassingly crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the wooden floor in a concentrated manner. "It's not what you might think!"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the person addressed approached her and raised her chin with his index finger so that she looked him straight in the eyes. The look of the vampire was warm and full of love. "Are you ashamed?"

Livia noticed that her lower lip trembled slightly "This is... how can I say..."

"Liv." The mention of her nickname gave her a pleasant shiver. "You have nothing to be ashamed of before me. There is nothing wrong with loving or yearning for your partner's smell. Please forgive me for not being with you this morning."

In surprise, Livia widened her eyes. "No! You don't have to apologize for that! You don't always have to be with me. I was just a little taken aback, that's all."

Dettlaff now embraced Livia's chin with his hand and tilted her head even more upwards as he moved closer to the woman so that their chests touched. Slowly, he bent down to her and caressed her lips with his very soft lips. Surprised by the kiss, the young woman blinked several times. But Livia was even more surprised when he let go of her again shortly afterwards.

Defiance mixed with a surprising confidence crept into her green eyes as she reached for the collar of the vampire's black bodice and pulled him down to her again. She looked into his blue eyes and found an almost overwhelming insecurity in them. "You told me that you were not a patient being. That's lucky, because I'm not either."

With his lips slightly open to reveal the sharp points of his teeth, Dettlaff examined the young woman. His breathing was rapid and irregular, while fear flashed briefly into his eyes. "Liv, please." The vampire was forced to collect himself and swallowed audibly. "Your body is so fragile, I could never forgive myself if..."

Soft lips pressed against his in a demanding manner, while Livia's hands ran into his pitch-black hair and clawed into it. She pressed her upper body firmly against his, causing the vampire to grab his lover's hips with his large hands and bring her lower bodies together. Surprised by this intensity Livia gasped. Dettlaff used this moment and ran his tongue over her lower lip before he tenderly nudged hers. Her gaze transfigured as she engaged in this game. She pulled her lover's hair firmly and used the moment of surprise to explore the tempting mouth of the vampire. When her tongue touched his teeth, Dettlaff moaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up without any visible effort to set her down on the dresser next to the bed. The intermittent breathing of the two filled the room. Livia stroked the vampire's hair tenderly while he pressed his head against her chest and visibly absorbed her scent with relish, clasping her upper arms with his hands. "What did I do to deserve you, Liv?"

The alchemist's hands embraced the vampire's cheeks and forced him to look at her. "You are the most loving man I have ever met, Dettlaff." A warm smile was on her lips. "You deserve love more than anyone. As long as I live, I will always watch over you and be there for you." She kissed him gently and said a soft "I love you", into the kiss.

Dettlaff's posture lapsed into rigidity for a barely perceptible moment before he passionately returned the kiss. His hands wandered purposefully from her upper arms to her small breasts. With his thumbs, he stroked possessively over her nipples, which were visible through the fabric, causing the young woman to gasp for air in surprise. Her cheeks reddened even more while she closed her eyes in embarrassment. Dettlaff bent to her ear and spoke in a deep voice: "You are right, I am not a patient being, but with you I always try to hold back. Your body is so fragile compared to mine, I could never forgive myself if I hurt you seriously."

Livia threw her head back while leaning her hands on the dresser and was visibly struggling to get a complete sentence out. "No... you would never... hurt me..."

The vampire narrowed his eyes, now veiled with lust, and stroked her auricle with his lips while speaking. "Do you know how cruel you are to me?" One of his hands continued to clasp her breast and teasingly embrace her nipple, while Livia visibly lost control of her body. The vampire's other hand moved agonizingly slowly down her lower body and stroked her thighs. "Liv, I can smell your lust." With his sharp fingernails he skimmed the inside of her thigh until he stopped just before the intimate area.

The young woman's abdomen contracted with joyful anticipation as her chest continued to rise and fall irregularly. "Dettlaff.......please." She bit her lower lip, only to regain control of part of her mind through pain. "Why... cruel?"

The vampire smiled in amusement and ran his tongue up and down her throat with relish. Again Livia groaned loudly and unconsciously pressed her lower body harder against his hand in the faint hope that it would touch her middle. But Dettlaff remained merciless and instead used his fingers to move her thigh down again, the lips back to her ear. "You haven't worn any underwear the last few nights. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

The statement was too much for the young woman. The bite on her lower lip intensified and isolated drops of blood ran down her chin. Dettlaff's iris turned white as his tongue moved back down her throat. The vampire paused for a moment and when he spoke to her, the young woman noticed that Dettlaff was also having difficulty maintaining his self-control. "I want you, Liv. Not just your body, but your soul." He started sucking on her neck and Livia could feel the tips of his teeth against her sensitive skin. Her whole body reacted to him. She wanted to belong to him and give herself to her lust without any further ado. In her mind she screamed at the vampire that she wanted his lips and tongue in completely different places. This extreme of feelings had been completely unknown to her. Only Dettlaff had shown her that such strong emotions were possible.

Dettlaff did not remain unaware of her infinite desire. Sweet drops of passion wore down her inner thighs and met his fingers.

The sharp nails pressed harder against her soft flesh for a short time before he bridged the last distance and stroked tenderly over her labia. "Dettlaff!" Livia clawed her fingers into his shoulder blades, bending her back at the same time. Her lustful moaning was interrupted by his possessive kiss. Meanwhile, his finger slid carefully into the wet gap between her lips, while at the same time his tongue caressed her mouth. He traced the inside of her lips a few times with gentle pressure before the tip of his nail penetrated them. Livia broke away from the kiss, tore open Dettlaff's tunic, with the isolated buttons rolling across the floor, and bit possessively into his shoulder. She could taste his blood and greedily ran her tongue over the open wound, which closed again after a short time.

The vampire snarled menacingly deep as he drew back his finger while Livia almost cried out in pain from the sudden emptiness in her lower body. Indignant, she opened her eyes and saw Dettlaff in his vampire form in front of her. The claws left deep indentations in the wall, while the veins on his face pulsed without interruption. Kissing her again, he ran his tongue over the wound on her lower lip and tasted her blood. Despite her dazed state she could feel a change in his aura. Panting loudly, he detached himself from her, his pupils greatly dilated and clasped her thighs with his monstrous claws. He squeezed them apart with surprising gentleness and gazed at her core.

Livia thought that her heart would give up it's function at any moment. Her breathing was irregular and what she saw in Dettlaff's eyes drove her mad. He bent down and kissed the inside of her thighs. When she spoke, she thought she could no longer hear her own voice. "Dettlaff, bite me!" She threw her head back and scattered beads of sweat ran down her cheeks. "Mark me. Let everyone know I'm yours."

The vampire's growl had nothing to do with the tone of the man Livia knew and loved. It was animalistic and seemed out of this world. Just below her center, which was almost painfully longing for Dettlaff, he bit and sank his prominent fangs into her sensitive flesh. Thick blood ran down and was hungrily absorbed by the vampire, with small rivulets running down to her center. His claws painfully clasped her thighs, while the young woman beneath him writhed with unbearable lust and desire. After a short time he detached himself from her and followed one of the red tracks with his pointed tongue. He paused briefly in front of her middle before kissing her gently and teasingly playing around with his tongue.

The young woman's dainty fingers trembled around the wood of the chest of drawers, while she pressed her lower body greedily for more, against Dettlaff's hot tongue. Without warning, he plunged his tongue deep into her and hungrily felt every corner of his beloved. He wanted to taste more of her. Her lusty moaning had turned into a pleading scream by now, while a single thread of saliva flowed down the corner of her mouth. The play of his tongue became continuously faster and Livia's lower body contracted noticeably. Dettlaff pulled away from her with a growl and pushed his tongue unexpectedly hard into her again. Livia twisted her eyes, grabbed his black hair and pulled at it with surprising force while her body shook uncontrollably and her bright scream was probably heard by passers-by on the street.

The waves of bliss took hold of her and pulled the young woman out of her animalistic-looking ecstasy into a sea of soothing contentment. When the last wave of her orgasm had ebbed away, she lost all strength to keep her body taut and let herself fall powerless against the wall.

Gently, the vampire lifted the sweating woman into his arms and carried her into the inviting canopy bed. Slowly he laid her down on the countless layers of bed linen and lay down next to her, his eyes always on her. When he spoke to her after a while, his deep voice was still filled with lust. "This is what your first time should have looked like." Grief filled his eyes before he closed them in remorse. "Please forgive me. I was too uncontrolled."

Lovingly, the young woman stroked isolated locks of hair behind his pointed ear, before a mischievous smile came to her lips. "Are you ashamed because you desire me? You have nothing to be ashamed of before me. There's nothing wrong in loving your partner or yearning for him."

A longing expression came into his eyes before he drew his beloved to him and kissed her gently on the hair.

Meanwhile the sphaera sensum shone brightly. Livia surrounded the sphere with her hand and set out to achieve this color every day. Everyone has the right to love and affection, even a stray moth on its way to the all-consuming light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the couple has made you curious, take a look at my main fic :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581791/chapters/51456058


	2. Sweet approach [art chapter]

Livia's delicate fingers moved through the vampire's raven-black hair, stroking gently over his scalp.

A warm smile lay on her lips and was also reflected in her green eyes. "How could I ever be afraid of you?" Her voice was calm. "You're still the Dettlaff I know. Your eyes express so much more than words could ever describe, the little curls in your hair and..." she bit her lower lip with an embarrassed smile, "... your pointed ears look insanely good."


End file.
